Will A. Zeppeli
Will A. Zeppeli is one of the main characters in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood. He is the mentor of Jonathan Joestar. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zeppeli Family Battle Royale: Will A. Zeppeli vs Caesar Zeppeli vs Gyro Zeppeli (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents Battle Royale * Jo Bro Battle Royale: Will A. Zeppeli Vs Caesar Zeppeli Vs Noriaki Kakyoin Vs Okuyasu Nijimura Vs Bruno Bucciarati Vs Ermes Costello Vs Gyro Zeppeli History Born to a scholarly family, Zeppeli had been interested in researching the unknown since his youth. When he became of age, he joined the archaeological group at his father's university and was able to travel to various places around the world. On one of his travels, the group went to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin. Amongst their finds was the Stone Mask. On the voyage home, several of the crew began to die off, until they realised that someone had put on the mask. It turned out to be the leader of the group, Zeppeli's father. All 58 crew members were slaughtered, but Zeppeli managed to escape by jumping into the sea. His father was eradicated by the morning sun soon after. Zeppeli was eventually rescued several days later by a fishing boat. Two years after this horrific event, Zeppeli travels the world in order to find a way to destroy the stone mask. In a town in India, he meets a strange man with the ability to heal even the most impossible injuries and sicknesses. The man directs Zeppeli to his master, Tonpetty, who teaches him to use the "Ripple". However, during his training, Tonpetty foresees Zeppeli's death and warns him that should he complete his training he will surely die. Zeppeli accepts his fate and agrees to complete the training along with Dire. After hearing that Jonathan Joestar defeated Dio Brando, the current owner of the Stone Mask, Zeppeli presents himself to Jonathan and volunteers to teach him the Ripple after using it to heal Jonathan's shattered arm. Zeppeli then accompanies Jonathan and Robert E. O. Speedwagon on their quest to defeat Dio and destroy the Stone Mask. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Hamon The Ripple is an energy identical to the sun's rays which the human body can produce through controlled breathing, having the effect of producing ripples of energy propagating from the blood stream to the rest of the body and other objects in contact with it. The Ripple manifests itself as electricity-like sparks, and it can be seen by ordinary humans. Due to its identical nature to the positive energy of the Sun, the Ripple's primary uses are to heal various wounds or ailments, and combat creatures such as vampires or zombies. Living organisms can be affected by Ripple attacks but are not automatically hurt by it. For instance, Will A. Zeppeli healed Jonathan Joestar's broken arm while Caesar Zeppeli used his Ripple to control a woman into fighting Joseph, and Joseph's trained Ripple would have caused an ordinary person experience a pins and needles-feeling before fainting - similar in nature to symptoms experienced after prolonged exposure to the sun's rays. Ripple is transferable between people, as both Will A. Zeppeli and his grandson Caesar transferred their Ripple to the protagonists they were aiding shortly before their deaths. Ripple users can reject harmful substances inside of them by ejecting it from their bloodstream with the use of Ripple energy. The Ripple can also affect non-living things. An object charged with Ripple energy will have one or several attributes increased by the Ripple, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. Because of its versatile nature, many warriors use different weapons ranging from a scarf, soap bubbles, wine, or Clackers. Many of the most powerful techniques are classified as "Overdrives", and are often colour named for the medium they're used with (Metal Silver being one to transmit through a sword). An object that is impacted with the force of the Overdrive will carry Ripple energy through it, and will become lethal to the vampire's touch. This can be used to strike an enemy in another room by breaking through a wall and causing its solar energy to disintegrate the target. Liquids conduct Ripple especially well (and the user's Ripple shows on liquids as actual ripples). It is mentioned by Joseph that objects covered in oil can conduct Ripple much easier. However while all materials can conduct the Ripple more or less well, inorganic material such as metal cannot store the energy, which simply passes through. * Zoom Punch: The Zoom Punch attack involves a Ripple breathing technique that dislocates & stretches the joints in the arm. Due to the increased length, the strike is useful as a semi-ranged attack. * Hamon Cutter: Zeppeli spits globs of wine from between his teeth. The Ripple combined with the liquid makes it sharp and dense enough to cut through solid objects, as well as agile and accurate enough to deflect other projectiles. * Sendo Wave Kick: A Ripple-infused strike with the knee. The Ripple energy tears vampires and Undead apart upon entering the bloodstream. * Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: Using the power of sunlight, Zeppeli is able to transfer the Ripple through his body into another being, causing burn damage to zombies and vampires alike. A simple, quick jab is enough to blow away a group of zombies and eventually melt them into ash. * Life Magnetism Overdrive: An ability that allowed Zeppeli and Jonathan to gather forth all the leaves in the immediate area and combine them to create a much larger leaf (used as a hang glider) using the body's natural magnetic field and conductivity. * Tornado Overdrive: Zeppeli leaps into the air and points his legs towards his opponent. From here, he is able to move the Ripple to his lower half and essentially dive bomb the opponent in a spinning motion, much like a drill. * Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive: Zeppeli's last and most powerful Ripple technique. Right before his death, he transfers all his life energy into Jonathan. Using this technique, Jonathan obtains all of Zeppeli's power - causing his strength, agility, and Ripple technique to increase dramatically. This rapid loss of life energy naturally also changes Zeppeli's physical appearance, causing his skin to thin and wrinkle as well as his hair to turn white as if greatly aged in the short time. Feats * Taught Jonathan Hamon. * Fought off Jack the Ripper (He could of killed him but he let Jonathan do it to teach him a lesson). * Can fight off hordes of zombies. * Survived an encounter with Dio Brando. Faults * If his breathing stops he cannot use Hamon. * Hamon isn't that useful against living beings. * Zeppeli has stated that his Hamon isn't strong enough to break a steel door. * Was killed by Tarkus. * Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive is useless in a one-on-one fight. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Italian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Healers Category:Martial Artist Category:Light Users Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Old Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Zombie Hunters